


The True Meaning of Squidmas

by Smellerbug



Series: TSAB Continuity [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Holidays, makin the yuletide as gay as ever, well technically squidmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellerbug/pseuds/Smellerbug
Summary: I'm feeling festive and gay and wanted to write a collection of holiday fics about my favorite sapholopods, starting with Agent 3 surprising Agent 8 with a Squidmas gift neither of them saw coming :)





	1. Squidmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I hate naming fics and chapters btw hhh

Winter had come to Inkopolis yet again, and although Agent 8 had experienced it a few times now, it still held the same magic for her as it had the very first time. All around the square, cephalopods were setting up lights and festive decorations on their homes and storefronts, and a holiday cheer permeated the air of the city. It was the first snow of the year, and the octoling’s green eyes sparkled as she stared up at the sky, the twinkling lights reflecting off of each unique flake. A sad smile crept across her face as she recalled the first time she’d seen snow. 

_____

She had been assigned her very first ever stealth mission to the surface. Due to the ongoing fight against the inkling, Agent 3, the Octarians were running dangerously low on power eggs, and although they were underground, winter still brought on a biting chill to the caverns that they called home. They needed energy to keep operations up and running, and had received reports of a warehouse near a lake, owned by a company called Grizzco, where large amounts of power eggs and even some golden eggs were being stored. Her mission was to infiltrate the warehouse and place a beacon for a future squad of Elites to collect the bounty. 

Eagerly, she accepted the task, seeing it as an opportunity to impress the Elites and increase her rank, maybe even impress the King himself. She travelled through tunnels and pipes and came out just a little ways from the mark. Despite the thermal gear she had been issued for the mission, she was startled by the cold as the wind nearly cut right through her. She shivered, but kept her mind on the objective and focused, making her way in the direction of the warehouse. 

She was nearly there, the large, dark building visible as she stopped to warm her hands and catch her breath. She took the opportunity to take in her surroundings. It wasn’t often she’d be able to see the surface, so she gazed across the lake, taking it all in. It’s surface shimmered, entirely frozen over, and it reflected the moonlight. It was serene and beautiful. Staring over the scene, she felt something cold and wet land on her cheek, shocking her. Looking up and around, she noticed white ice crystals drifting from the sky. What was this? She was mesmerized by the flurry, entirely ignoring the cold at this point. She reached a hand out and a single flake landed on the tip of her gloves fingertip. Bringing it closer to inspect, she was amazed at its delicate crystalline patterns, pulling her in like an icy kaleidoscope. 

She continued walking towards the warehouse, her eyes however still fixed on the sky in wonder. She was so enraptured that she hadn’t noticed the surface beneath her feet change, as she had wandered onto the ice. It creaked lowly under her weight, and as she continued her trek, unknowingly walking farther out onto the frozen lake. The creaks grew louder until she finally realized she now stood several meters out and surrounded by ice. 

Suddenly, a floodlight shown on her and she heard distant voices near the warehouse. “Shit!” Panic set in, and she went to run. As soon her foot made solid contact with the ice beneath her, a bit too forcefully, cracks began to spread with each step she took. Terror filled her as she sprinted, struggling to keep her footing. She could see a nearby dock and had almost made it to safety. A figure was silhouetted on the dock but she didn’t care, the only thing she cared about was surviving. The pressure of her heavy steps proved to be too much as the ice beneath her finally gave way and she plunged into the freezing water. 

Normally, octolings and inklings dissolve after just a couple of seconds in water, but the icy temperature must have slowed the process long enough for a hand to reach in and pull her shivering and numb body from the icy depths. She heard a low, raspy, but kind voice ask something before she blacked out. 

She had woken up in an unfamiliar room. She was wrapped in several layers of blankets, laying in front of a crackling fire. Her body was still shivering, and she sat up and scooched closer to the flames to warm the chill in her ink. Glancing around the room, she noticed the room seemed to be the entirety of this small cottage. There was a tiny but functional kitchen in one corner and a bed in the other. Her gaze fell on a plush chair, in which sat an old inkling, seemingly asleep. His gray tentacles peaked out from under a maroon hat, and soft snores escaped his dark, wrinkled face. He wore an especially itchy looking green sweater and worn-down jeans. 

She had never seen an inkling in person, and she was simultaneously curious and scared. Did he know she was an Octarian? Why hadn’t he killed her yet? Inklings were supposed to be cruel and stupid. She laboriously stood up and crept close to the old man to examine him. He didn’t appear dangerous, but he must have heard her stir as his eyes opened and she found herself staring into wise, blue eyes. Well, eye, as his left one was clouded over, presumably blind. 

Startled, she jumped backwards, on her guard. A raspy laugh, followed by a cough. “Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” He smiled at her warmly. “Glad to see you’re up, although you still seem to be shivering mighty bad. You should sit by the fire and warm up more ‘fore ya catch something.” 

She still eyed him cautiously, making out a portion of his words due to the mandatory basic Inkish that all Octarians learned. His expression was kind and she allowed her guard to drop slightly as she nodded at him and sat by the fire again. After several moments of silence, her eyes pinned to the old inkling, he spoke again. “Guess you ain’t one for conversation, huh?” He chuckled. “I don’t blame ya, I wouldn’t wanna talk to an old crazy fisherman like me much either. Glad I was out there doin’ some ice fishin’ though, else cod only knows what might’a happened to ya.” 

Still the octoling said nothing, only stared. “How rude of me! I didn’t even introduce myself. The name’s Isaiah.” He grinned at her, as he stood up and offered her his hand. She recoiled and looked at his outstretched hand with uncertainty and mistrust. He noticed this and pulled his hand back. “Guess Octarians aren’t big on handshakes, huh?” Fear shot through her. So he did know what she was. Isaiah took note of the fear in her eyes and reassured her. “Haven’t seen one of your kind since the war. You ain’t got nothin’ to fear from me though. I deserted, never fully believin’ your lot to be as bad as we’d been told. Especially not after her…” 

A sad look came over his lined face as his mind was transported to memories of someone he hadn’t thought about in years. He shook his head, returning to the present. “Was a stupid war anyway.” He sighed and wandered over to the kitchen, filling a kettle with water and placing it on a burner. Sophia watched intently as he opened a cabinet and grabbed a couple of mugs, placing a small bag in each. After a few minutes, the kettle whistled and he took it off the burner, pouring the hot water into each mug. He added a bit of honey to each as well, and after a few more minutes he brought a mug over to the cold and scared octoling. 

“Some tea’ll be good for ya.” He offered it to her. She peered at it suspiciously, steam rising from its contents. The scent reached her nostrils, and she cautiously took the mug. Isaiah smiled softly. “Now be careful, it’s hot. Blow on it a bit, like this.” He brought his own mug to his face and blew over it before bringing the cup to his lips and taking a sip, grinning. After a moment of hesitation, she followed suit. It was hot, for sure, but it tasted aromatic and sweet and it filled her with warmth. She couldn’t help but to smile. 

“A smile! Would ya look at that,” Isaiah mumbled contentedly as he returned to his chair with his tea. For a few moments, the only sounds were the fire crackling and the occasional, polite slurp, until Isaiah asked, “I told you my name, how about you tell me yours?” 

Several moments more of silence passed, and Isaiah had resigned that the mysterious girl wasn’t gonna say much. He shrugged and yawned, looking out the window at the heavy snowfall. “I guess I should get some rest, I suggest you do the same.” He stood up and reached out to take her empty mug, placing it and his own in the sink before he made his way to his small bed in the corner of the room. “Well goodnight I suppo-” 

“Sophia.” She whispered, interrupting him. 

He looked at her inquisitively. “I’m sorry, you’re gonna have to speak up, dear.” 

“My name. It’s Sophia.” 

He smiled, his old tired eyes looking into hers. “Well then, goodnight, Sophia.” He paused, and a bittersweet expression covered his face again. “You know, you remind me a lot of her. You’ve got the same kind, green eyes. Even the same magenta tentacles…” he muttered mostly to himself, before turning off the lights and climbing into his bed, turning his back to her. He had no blankets, and Sophia realized he must have given her all of them. 

She waited until he was out cold, his snoring loud and steady, before standing to make a quiet exit. There was still a chill that lingered in her ink, but she was no longer shivering at least, and the fire had burned to embers at this point anyway. Silently, she walked over to his cot and placed the blankets over him. He stirred slightly, but otherwise remained asleep. She glanced out the window at the now much lighter snowfall. She should be able to make it back in this, not that the idea particularly excited her. She had failed her mission, and would surely be reprimanded and face reconditioning, especially after her experience here with an inkling, the enemy. She sighed and snuck out the front door, glancing back at the small cottage one last time before eventually making it back to the Valley. Her memories of that night had been practically erased, that is until she pieced them together in the Metro. 

_____

Sophia felt a hand on her shoulder suddenly, shaking her from her memories and returning to the present. She glanced up into the loving eyes of Bee, her girlfriend and Agent 3 of the Squidbeak Splatoon. The octoling had entirely forgotten she was there. She wore a beanie over her short hair and a thick flannel coat. “You okay, Soph? You were spaced out.” 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry! Just thinking. Why’d you want us to leave so early, by the way? Pearl and Marina’s Squidmas party doesn’t start for a few hours, we’re gonna be annoyingly early.” 

Bee grinned. “Oh we’ve got somewhere we need to stop first!” 

“Babe, what are you talking about?” 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s a surprise! Just come on!” 

Sophia sighed, “Okay, okay.” Bee took her hand and they got a ride, Sophia’s confusion growing as they seemingly left the city and into the scenic countryside. “Where are you taking us?” Sophia turned to Bee and asked. 

“Telling you will spoil the surprise!” Bee responded with a chuckle. Sophia sighed again. After nearly an hour of driving, Bee told the driver to stop and wait here, and the two of them got out. Sophia looked around at a vaguely familiar snow covered lake. 

“Bee, why are we-“ 

“Just come on, you’ll see!” She took her hand and began walking down a path. As they walked, a quaint little cottage appeared from behind the trees. 

Sophia’s hearts stopped. “Bee, is this-?”

“It is. Every year you talk about that old inkling that saved your life all those years ago. Well, it took some time, but I, uh, tracked him down.” 

Sophia just stared at her, her insides a mix of apprehension and excitement. She wrapped her arms around the other girl in a warm embrace. “Oh, Bee. I can’t believe you did this. Thank you.” She placed a kiss on the agent’s lips. 

Holding the kiss for several seconds, the inkling pulled away, smiling softly. “You don’t have to thank me. Ever since you first told me about him, I’ve been trying to find him. Sorry it’s taken so long, he wasn’t an easy guy to find. Kind of off the grid.”

“I had no idea you cared this much. Really, thank you so much.” Sophia gripped Bee’s hand and took a deep breath in front of the door. A squeeze from her girlfriend’s hand gave her the strength to knock. 

After several seconds, the door opened and a tall octoling woman stood, a confused look in her green eyes. She had fuschia tentacles tied up in a tight bun and a very young octoling boy in her arms. “Um, hello. Can I help you?” 

Sophia had no idea who this woman was. She appeared to be a few years older than herself. She didn’t recall there being anyone else in Isaiah’s cottage all those years ago, and yet there was something familiar about her. The woman must have had similar thoughts about Sophia, a curious look in her eyes. After a tense few seconds, Sophia asked, “Sorry to intrude, I was wondering if an old inkling named Isaiah lives here? He’s an old friend.” 

The woman’s eyes widened. “You… you know my grandfather?” Suddenly a look of amazement came across her face. “Wait, is your name Sophia?” 

“Yes, how do you-” She was cut off as the woman suddenly pulled her in for a surprising hug. 

Quickly, the woman pulled away, embarrassed. “Sorry, sorry! That was too much, this must all be very confusing. Please, come in. Your friend as well.” She stepped aside and gestured for them to come in. “My name is Angela, and this little guy is Seth.” The young octoling cooed and waved at them. “My wife is out doing some last minute Squidmas shopping. She should be back in a bit, but please, have a seat.”

“Oh, um, it’s nice to meet you.” Sophia wasn’t sure what to make of all of this. “This is my girlfriend, Bee. She’s the one who found this place for me after all this time.” 

“Uh, hey,” Bee smiled shyly. 

As she walked into the cabin, she was surprised at how unchanged it was. The same chair even sat in front of crackling fire, although there was no old inkling in it. Angela lead them to a small table and they sat down across from her. The octoling woman took a deep breath before she admitted, “I don’t know how to tell you this, and I’m so sorry, but Isaiah is no longer with us. He passed away a few months ago…” 

Sophia’s hearts sank. “Oh…” she sighed. 

Bee looked at her and placed her hand on her partner’s reassuringly. “I’m sorry, babe.” 

“I’m sorry, too,” Angela added. “But he told us about you. He talked about the time, years ago, when he had seen a frightened octoling running across the frozen lake, and saw light reflect on familiar magenta tentacles. He thought it, somehow, was his long lost love, but found it to be you. You see, back during the war, he fell in love with an Elite octoling woman, Sera. They both deserted together, and made a home out here, away from everything, waiting out the conflict. They were happy, for a time, but when the Octarian’s lost and were banished underground, she decided to return to help her people. She didn’t tell Isaiah, and it broke her hearts, but she had to leave. 

Upon her return, she wasn’t permitted to rejoin the military, but instead was chosen to bolster the Octarian’s dwindling numbers after the losses they took during the war. She willingly donated her tentacles for incubation to grow into new octolings, with the condition that she could keep contact with them. Sera’s tentacles became several generations of octolings. I was one of the last ones. Each of us she told in secret of a kind inkling named Isaiah, and should we ever make it to the surface, we should find him. Octavio learned of the ideas about inklings and the surface that she had filled her offspring’s heads with and, just like that, she was gone and all of us were seperated. Lo and behold, when the Squid Sisters freed many of us, as you well know, with the Calamari Inkantation, I found my way to the surface, along with my now wife, I sought him out.” 

This was a lot to take in. Sophia didn’t know where to start. “So he’s not actually your grandfather, that’d be impossible…” 

Angela chuckled. “Of course he’s not my actual grandfather, but it seemed appropriate to call him that. He welcomed us into his home, and helped take care of Seth when he was just a baby. We were a family.” She paused for a minute, thinking deeply on how best to go into the next part. “I never did reconnect with any of the others like me, or our mother, or I suppose grandmother by this context. I do remember, though, there was one final tentacle, still incubating, before they separated all of us. She had named all of us, and this last one was no different. Sophia. Octavio must have at least honored the name, because here you are, right in front of me.” Angela’s eyes were misty with tears. 

“Sophia? As in me? That can’t be possible. I didn’t have any kind of family. I was a nobody, just a soldier…”

“After the situation with Sera, they stopped allowing any sort of familial bonds to form. We were all just soldiers. Any new octolings were separated from their donors immediately. When Isaiah told me about the octoling girl he’d saved years ago named Sophia, I thought it was impossible. What are the chances that that Sophia was the same one that Isaiah had saved? But, seeing you now solidifies it. We’re sisters. Well, as close as us octolings get to being sisters, anyway.” 

Sophia simply stared. “I… have a sister?” She didn’t know what to say. This was all too much. She didn’t know what to feel. 

Bee looked at her, concerned. “Sophia, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah… sorry, this is just… a lot.”

“I know it is,” Angela consoled her, “take all the time you need to sort this stuff out. I’ve worried about what became of Sera’s other offspring, and I’m just glad I’ve found you at least. I hope that, in time, you can consider us family.” 

“I… I think so.” She looked at her phone, suddenly remembering they had a prior engagement. They had time to make it to Pearl and Marina’s party still, if they left right now, and their car was still waiting outside. “I’m sorry, but we have to go. I’m truly happy to have found someone I can call family, but I’ve got another family that I need to see today. They found me and took me in, just like Isaiah did for you. I, um, hope one day you can meet them.” Sophia smiled warmly at Angela as she stood up, and Bee did the same. “Before we go, could I have your phone number, though? Hopefully we can, uh, get together soon. I’m sure we have lots to talk about.” Sophia handed Angela her phone. 

Angela grinned, although it was tinged with sadness that their meeting was being cut short so suddenly. “I understand. Of course you can.” She put in her number and handed it back to the agent. “I’m gonna hold you to that.” She chuckled. 

Sophia nodded and smiled. Just as they turned towards the door, she suddenly turned back around and embraced Angela. Surprised at first, Angela returned the hug, and even little Seth wrapped a tiny tentacle around the two. “I promise, I’ll see you again soon.” 

With that, they said their goodbyes and left. On the drive home, Sophia stared out the window in thought, dreamily gazing at the falling snow as Squidmas tunes chimed softly over the car speakers. Bee, knowing she needed time to comprehend all of this, gave her space, simply holding their hands between them. 

After a long period of silence, Sophia turned to Bee and thanked her. “I’m sorry that ended up being a lot more than I’m sure you anticipated, and although I didn’t get to see Isaiah again, thank you for leading me here.” She scooted over next to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek before resting her head on her shoulder. 

Bee put her arm around her and added, “I’m glad it worked out, in a way. It’s not every day that you find a long lost sister. That’s a full on Squidmas miracle!” Sophia giggled, and sighed happily as she cozied up to the agent, enjoying her warmth. She looked up at the other girl, taking in every detail of her face, from her scars to her strong jaw, her pale, soft skin. Bee caught her looking and blushed vibrantly. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“I’m happy to have met Angela, but even though we share genetics, I’m still happy with the family I’ve got now. Pearl, Marina, our friends, and... you. You’re my Squidmas Miracle, every year. I love you.”

“Aww, that’s gay,” Bee teased. Sophia glared at her, although she snorted a bit. Bee’s eyes met hers and her expression softened. “I love you too.” The two of them kissed, and held each other for the rest of the ride, excited to see their friends and tell them the great news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you spontaneously create new ocs when writing an improvised holiday fic. I hope you enjoyed and can get into the Squidmas spirit! :)
> 
> M4rie and Pearlina chapters still to come!


	2. Snowball Fights and Squidmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 4 is feeling really down this holiday season, but she’s lucky to have Marie there for her to cheer her up with some surprising fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, it wasn’t obvious or important in chapter 1, but these all take place a few months after the events of To Shell and Back!

“Thank you for your donation, and Merry Squidmas!” Marie exclaimed, happily taking the bag of canned goods from an inkling couple, who both smiled and returned the sentiment before waving goodbye and walking out into the cold. The idol had volunteered to help with Wasabi Clinic’s first annual food drive, to celebrate the holidays. Word got around quickly that the famous Marie of the Squid Sisters was volunteering, contributing to an influx of donations. Callie would have eagerly helped as well, but she was busy filming some new cheesy Hallmurk holiday special. 

It had been months since the clinic opened up in Inkopolis, and in that time it had become a beloved pillar of the community, having helped countless people in need, inklings and octolings alike, sanitized or not. Marie carried the hefty bag to a back room and out to the garage, where other volunteers were sorting through the copious amounts of donated food and loading them into a van to be transported to shelters and homes around the city. There was also a pile set aside to be taken to Octo Valley and Octo Canyon.

“Last donation of the night, Violet,” Marie chimed as she approached a tall octoling woman with purple, braided tentacles. She turned to face the idol with a grin, taking the heavy bag with ease. 

“Thanks!” Violet responded, finding a way to fit the bag in the crammed van. To the side, the door that led to the labs and therapy offices opened and in walked a colossal octoling with maroon tentacles, wearing a mask that covered most of his face, accompanied by a much smaller, teenage octoling with greenish skin and domed hair. The larger of the two shut off the lights behind him. 

“Thanks for he help, all of you,” the giant said in a deep, booming voice. “I can close up shop from here and finish things up. I’ll have my people deliver all of this tomorrow. Go, be with your families or whatever.” 

“Inspiring as always, Octavio,” Marie remarked. 

“Octavio? Where?” The large figure feigned confusion. “I think you must be mistaken.” 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, everyone here already knows, and there’s no more customers. You can drop the act,” the idol stated. 

The large octoling that was in fact Octavio coughed and hesitantly brought his claws up to his face and lowered the mask. “Look I can’t be too careful. I may be turning over a new leaf but some people still wouldn’t take kindly to knowing the former king of the Octarians is doing business in Inkopolis. That’d be quite the holiday headline.” 

“That’s fair,” Marie responded. “I mean I still don’t like you, but I guess you’re trying to do something good.” 

Meanwhile, the boy walked over to Violet, who wrapped her arms around him in a sisterly hug. “Make any new strides in the lab, Felix?” She asked cheerily. 

“Not yet...,” Felix responded quietly, somewhat discouraged, awkwardly returning the embrace, as if he wasn’t quite sure how hugs worked. 

“You’ll find a cure, I believe in you, little bro!” Violet did her best to cheer him up. “Come on, let’s get you home. I’ll make some hot chocolate as soon as we get there, how’s that sound?” 

“That sounds nice…” he agreed, smiling ever so slightly. Violet grinned and nodded as she helped him get ready. She pulled a pair of earmuffs over his large hair and helped him into a warm coat. She took his hand and said their goodbyes, wishing everyone happy holidays before exiting into the winter air. 

The handful of other volunteers did the same and soon only Marie and Octavio remained. The idol glanced around, realizing Agent 4 was nowhere in sight. “Hey Octavio, Charlie was your last session, right? Why didn’t she come out with you and Felix?” 

Octavio looked confused. “Our session ended earlier than usual, and she left. I assumed she told you.” 

Marie sighed, suddenly concerned. “Apparently she forgot to tell me she was leaving. I have a feeling I know where to find her, though. Thanks. And, uh, Merry Squidmas.” 

“Still think it’s a dumb name for a holiday,” Octavio grumbled, causing Marie to roll her eyes. “But, uh, thanks. You too.” He smiled, and Marie even smiled back. 

She gathered up her things and turned to leave. The night was cold, but she stayed toasty in a thick peacoat and made her way towards the nearby grate. Several minutes later, she emerged at the entrance to Octo Canyon. Turning her gaze towards Cuttlefish Cabin, she saw an inkling sitting atop the roof in nothing but a thin hoodie and jeans, staring at the darkening sky, seemingly lost in thought. Marie walked up to the cabin. “Really cool of you to let your girlfriend know where you were going before running off,” she called up, sarcasm and irritation dripping from her voice. 

The inkling, stripped from her thoughts, looked over to her. “Shit, I’m so sorry, Marie. I… I just needed to get away for a bit. I totally forgot to tell you, I know I should have…” 

“No kidding,” Marie retorted, before sighing. “Where’s your coat? You’re gonna get sick that way.” 

Charlie looked down at herself. “Oh, I guess I forgot it at the clinic. To be honest I don’t really notice the cold like I used to… sorry.” 

“Ugh,” she groaned, although it was more from slight frustration and concern than anger. “Just stay there, I’ll be right up.” With that, Marie entered the small cabin, emerging with a large quilted blanket, and climbed to the roof to sit beside the Inkling, wrapping both of them in the blanket. “There, isn’t that better?” 

“Actually, it is. Warmth is… nice. Thanks,” Charlie acknowledged, gripping an edge of the blanket and pulling it more tightly around her, nestling closer to Marie. For several moments, the two just sat there in silence, watching the snow drift over the Canyon. 

Eventually, Marie broke the silence. “I wish you would talk to me about whatever goes on in that head of yours.” 

Charlie thought for a moment. “I’m sorry… I know I should talk to you more. I just… I don’t know, man.” 

The idol placed a reassuring hand on the Agent’s back. “You just what?” 

Sighing, Charlie continued. “I just feel so exhausted. It probably doesn’t help that I haven’t been sleeping. I mean even less than before everything happened. The only sleep I’ve gotten in the past few months are the nights I’ve stayed at your place when you help me drift off to sleep with your singing, but I can’t ask you to do that for me every night. You’ve already helped me so much, and so has the clinic, but I still can’t help feeling kind of… numb.” 

Marie wrapped her arm around the tall inkling and pulled her in close. “You know I’m here for you, and shouldn’t be afraid to talk to me. You care so much about being there for your friends, don’t forget to let us care for you too.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I guess I’ve just been in denial about everything and tried to convince myself that I was fine,” she paused for a second before going on. “But in reality, I haven’t been fine. Besides you, I’ve been avoiding our friends since Pearl and Marina’s wedding redo, and thinking about going to this party after not seeing them all for months just got to me all of a sudden.” 

“We don’t have to go if it makes you that anxious,” Marie assured her. “But they’re your friends and they miss you, and I think it’d be good for you to see everyone. Anyway, it’s not fair that I’m the only one who gets to have time with you!” The idol smiled, doing her best to lighten the mood.

Charlie just hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t say anything right away, and Marie didn’t push any further. The snow continued to fall, and at this point it was piling up around them and beginning to collect on the blanket. Marie shivered, and her breath left her mouth in a cloud. The other girl, on the other hand, seemed entirely comfortable, and her own breath was invisible despite the cold. There were bags under her eyes, and her tentacles, golden yellow but tipped with green, were still. 

Suddenly, Marie stood up, startling Charlie. She hopped down from atop the small cabin and landed with the soft crunch of the snow beneath her boots. Leaning down, she began to roll up some snow. 

“Marie, what are you do-“ Charlie couldn’t finish her question as she was interrupted by a snowball zooming past, just millimeters from her head. “Dude! What the shell was that?!” 

“Damn, missed!” Marie swore, a determined look on her face. “Snowballs are a bit harder to aim than a charger I guess,” she chuckled. Patting some more snow into a near perfect sphere, she prepared to throw another. 

“I’m so fucking confused, babe. What is this??” Charlie inquired down to the other girl, just as she noticed the snowball hurling towards her face. “Shit!” She dodged out of the way just in time, rolling off of the roof of the hut and landing gracefully in the snow below. The blanket that had been draped over her shoulders fell softly to the ground to be buried by the snow, forgotten. 

Before she had time to react, she felt the solid thud of a snowball breaking on her shoulder. Marie snickered, another snowball already in hand. “Gotcha! Man this is easy, you don’t have to hold back just because we’re dating now. Where’s all that agent agility? This is the same Agent 4 that defeated Octavio?” 

Charlie brushed the snow from her shoulder and glanced at the idol. Somehow she’d already accrued a pyramid of prepared snowballs sitting beside her, and was about to toss another at the agent. “Shit talking on top of an ambush like that? Damn, that’s cold.” She couldn’t help but to smile slightly. It had been a while since she’d felt her ink pumping like this. “Well if that’s how you wanna play then you’re fuckin’ on!” Gathering up some snow in her bare hands, Charlie leapt to the side, just barely avoiding another dangerous icy pelt from her girlfriend, and hurled one of her own towards Marie. It missed by a substantial margin. 

The Squid Sister laughed sinisterly. “Now that’s more like it! Although your aim could use some work. But then again, you are a brush main so I guess shitty aim is to be expected!” She let loose another snowball, but Charlie dodged yet again. 

“I might not have the best aim, but good luck hitting me!” Charlie chuckled, taunting the other girl. “You only have so many snowballs left, you’ll run out soon! And then you’re dead meat!” 

“Bold works from the girl that struggled to even hit the broad side of the Octostomp!” They sparred like this for a couple more minutes, both of them laughing and teasing each other the whole time. Being a brush main, Charlie was quick on her feet and near impossible to hit. Even so, Marie’s attacks got closer every time. Charlie’s, however, did not, and the idol barely had to move most of the time to avoid them. Marie couldn’t help but take note that the taller girl was inching closer and closer with each avoided snowball, and if she managed to get close enough, it was all over. 

She reached down at what remained of her ammunition, and noticed this was the last one she had prepared. Charlie caught on to this too. “You better make that last one count!” 

“Oh I will!” Marie chided. Charlie was already zigzagging. This had to hit the mark. She took a deep breath, drew her arm back, and let the snowball fly. She had perfectly led the shot, and it hit the agent squarely in her face, causing her to lose her footing and fall backwards in the snow. “Hah!!” She let out a burst of laughter before looking towards the other girl, still lying in the snow. Her body was shaking. Was she crying? “Oh shit! Charlie, are you okay? I’m sorry!” 

She scurried over to where the inkling was lying, but as she got nearer she could pick up the sound of laughter, rather than sobs. Charlie’s laughter grew loud and steady, despite having just been pelted with a ball of powdery ice. “Good shot! Alright alright, you win!” Sitting up slightly, Charlie wiped some tears from her eyes from laughing so much, and offered a hand towards Marie. “Could you help me up?” 

Marie’s initial concern quickly melted into fondness. Giggling and smiling warmly, she took Charlie’s hand and helped her to her feet. She was pleasantly surprised when she found herself in a sudden embrace. Marie sighed contentedly and leaned into it, resting her head in the crook of Charlie’s neck. 

“Thank you, I needed that,” Charlie whispered. “I didn’t understand what you were doing at first, but I do now. I haven’t just let myself have fun like that in a while. I’ve been so caught up dwelling on the trauma from that night that I’d lost touch with that part of me.” 

“I’m just happy to hear you laugh again, and see you smile. I missed it…” 

“Yeah, I missed it too,” Charlie responded quietly. She leaned back slightly to look into the other girl’s golden eyes. They were both suddenly very aware of how close they were, their faces mere centimeters apart, and a vibrant blush filled both of their faces. Charlie could feel the warmth of Marie’s breath. 

As much as Marie’s hearts raced during their snowball fight, it was nothing compared to how quickly they beat in this moment. In the time that she and Charlie had been dating, they had yet to actually kiss. After what Charlie had gone through, being partially sanitized and mind controlled, she didn’t want to overstep and allow her time to deal with things. She couldn't say she hadn’t dreamt of it, though, and it seemed like it was finally going to happen. 

Charlie gulped, nervous and excited all at once. As Marie’s face drew slowly closer, her eyes beginning to close, the agent entirely forgot she held a Secret snowball in a hand behind Marie’s back. She had planned to get one final sneak attack in on the idol, getting the last laugh, but that wasn’t worth ruining this moment. She allowed the snow to drop from her hand with a soft thud. The noise behind her got Marie’s attention momentarily. “What was that?”

“What was what? I didn’t hear anything,” Charlie deflected, and Marie just shrugged, focusing again at the event at hand. The taller girl’s now empty hand rested gently at the small of Marie’s back, pulling her in closer. She brought her other hand up to Marie’s chin, tilting the pop star’s face towards hers. It was Marie who took the step to close the gap between them, her lips locking with Charlie’s. 

At first she was surprised by how cold the agent’s lips were, but they quickly warmed up from the contact. Despite the initial chill to them, her lips were full and welcoming. After a few seconds, Charlie angled her head slightly and pressed closer to Marie, kissing her more fully, and the idol let out a soft, content moan. 

As much as she wanted to hold that kiss for as long as possible, she couldn’t ignore the fact that the snow was still coming down quite heavily, and her fingertips were beginning to go numb. She reluctantly pulled away from the embrace. “Wow,” she muttered, “maybe we can continue this inside, where it’s warmer?” She opened her eyes and peered up at Charlie. 

Marie’s eyes went wide in surprise. Noticing this, Charlie responded “I’d love to, now that you mention it. I’m actually getting petty cold too. But, uh, are you okay? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Charlie, you’re… you’re glowing!” 

“Aww well of course I’m glowing. I just got to make out with one of the Squid Sisters. Who wouldn’t be glowing!” She giggled. 

“No, you dummy,” Marie blushed, “like you’re tentacles and freckles are literally glowing. Is that a thing you’ve always done??” 

Charlie lifted a hand to one of the tentacles that framed her face, and sure enough, it was emitting a soft, greenish yellow light. “Huh, that’s new.” 

“Do you… feel okay?” Marie asked. 

“Hmm?” Charlie still stared at the tentacle between her fingers. “Oh, yeah I feel great, honestly! More alive than I have in a while. Must be some aftereffect of the sanitation stuff.” Pensively, she added, “Funky.” 

“Funky for sure,” Marie chuckled. “Well as long as you say you feel okay. It’s kind of cool, I guess. I wonder what caused it?” 

“Yeah, I wonder…” Charlie pondered for a second before stating, “Somehow the kiss seems to be the catalyst.” 

Marie turned this over in her head before somewhat nervously suggesting, “We should probably, um, go inside and… test that theory. Do some experiments to, uh, figure out how it works.”

Charlie’s face flushed yellow as ink rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment. “Oh! Uh, yeah! For science of course!” Marie giggled and took the agent’s hand, leading her to the cabin. A thought suddenly occurred to Charlie. “Shit! Aren’t we supposed to be at Pearl and Marina’s soon?” 

Marie paused for a second. “I’m sure they won’t mind if we’re a little late,” reassuring herself as much as the other girl. “Plus, if we can figure out this living glow stick thing, you’ll have a cool party trick!” 

“You’re so right!” It didn’t take much to convince her. Content with being fashionably late to the Squidmas party, the two inklings entered Cuttlefish Cabin to warm their cold ink and continue their… research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately wanted to write more of Charlie and Marie’s relationship, since it was only hinted at in TSAB, so this is very self indulgent lol but I hope you enjoyed it! :) Pearl and Marina are next oh boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t gotten around to the Pearlina chapter and now it’s a little out of season... maybe one day I will. I was just having a hard time coming up with something I liked for that one


End file.
